<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non-Stop November by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683654">Non-Stop November</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Instant Creampie, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, No nut november, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Passionate Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Thigh sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ear licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:23:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>November was a special time for Risu. She liked to gather nuts, store them and eat them before the winter. She also just happened to get the nuts from you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Ayunda Risu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non-Stop November</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this fic was inspired by Risu's joke about liking nuts and Non-Stop Nut November, why do you ask~?</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Sleep was a welcome thing after multiple long nights in a row, your exhaustion catching up with you.</p><p class="western">Mercifully however you had the chance to finally lie in and rest long into the morning, and when you felt yourself stirring from your sleep, grogginess still thick in your mind, you still felt the smothering warmth of the covers keeping you cosy. It nearly lulled you back to sleep, the thought a tempting one.</p><p class="western">However that prospect was shelved as you felt something nudge you. Stubbornly you kept your eyes shut, trying to get to sleep, but you soon realised it was a person – their knees digging into the covers on either side of you as they crawled up your frame. You kept still, your eyes staying shut as the person got closer and closer, their breathing soft but quick; excitement audible.</p><p class="western">''Hehe...'' A familiar voice giggled, their breath tickling your cheek. ''Wakey-wakey~''</p><p class="western">You didn't; pretending to be asleep, hoping you could be lulled back into the warmth of the bed.</p><p class="western">''Mm...'' Lips touched your left cheek in a kiss. ''Wake up now~ You don't want to make me wait, do you~?''</p><p class="western">At that you relented, cracking your eyes open. Your vision was slightly blurred but you could still make out your bedroom; however your gaze wasn't on your room, but on the face mere inches away from your own. A smooth rounded face, a bright smile and warm green eyes. Your girlfriend, Risu Ayunda.</p><p class="western">Seeing that you were awake Risu giggled, her breath tickling your face. ''Hehe, I knew you were awake. Did you have a good sleep?''</p><p class="western">''Yeah...'' You groaned out, still groggy as you shifted your arms out from beneath the covers; laying them on Risu's hips. She was wearing her usual dress, you idly noted.</p><p class="western">Risu smiled brightly at you, leaning in until her lips tickled your left ear. ''That's good... and, you know what day it is now, right?''</p><p class="western">You paused, straining your sleepy mind to recall; but you came up blank. ''Uh...''</p><p class="western">A giggle teased your ear; soft and teasing. ''It's the first of November.''</p><p class="western">She shifted her hands down, grasping the covers and pulling them down towards her. ''And that means... it's the first day of <em>Non-Stop Nut November</em>~''</p><p class="western">Immediately you remembered your prior conversation with her last night, your cheeks warming up at the lewd reminder. However Risu was already moving, your girlfriend peeling the covers down until she could straddle your chest. She giggled down at you and wriggled herself back, shaking her butt cheerfully as she pushed more and more of the covers off, exposing your body to the cool bedroom air; but in that moment you didn't care about the chill, your focus solely on her.</p><p class="western">Risu rewarded you by grasping the button of your boxers, undoing it. She fished your limp cock out and cooed, teasingly beginning to stroke it as she looked up into your eyes. Thanks to how she was leaning forwards you got a peek down the front of her dress at her cleavage, her boobs big enough to sway slightly when she moved, arousing you. Risu clearly felt your gaze, her smile turning distinctly teasing as she used her other hand to tease your balls.</p><p class="western">''Hehe~'' Risu giggled as you got hard, your shaft swelling against her hand. ''That's it~''</p><p class="western">Without breaking eye contact Risu leaned down and kissed the tip of your dick, her lips soft and inviting against your shaft. A soft grunt fled your throat and Risu responded by kissing your dick again, her lips soon peppering your cock with smooches. She jerked you off faster and faster before suddenly slowing down, pumping your dick slowly and attending to your swelling cock with her lips, kissing down the sides of it and adjusting her grip to compensate.</p><p class="western">Then she went back to jerking you off full-speed, extracting a tight groan from your throat. You leaned back against the pillows and briefly shut your eyes – only to open them with a grunt when a wet tongue licked the tip. You immediately looked back down, finding Risu with her tongue out and a cute, mischievous expression on her face, her tongue swiftly taking another lick of your dick. The simple act made you shudder, pleasure pulsing along your cock as your girlfriend relentlessly teased it.</p><p class="western">''Mn...'' You twitched when Risu put her lips on the tip, swirling her tongue around said tip not a second later.</p><p class="western">Risu kept up the movement for a few seconds, wetting the tip with her saliva, before easing her head down your cock with a muted groan. Pleasure crept down your cock and you openly groaned, intimately feeling Risu's tongue stroking at your length as she sucked on it, her teeth kept out of the way. Inch by inch she sucked down your cock, uncurling her fingers one at a time until she let go entirely, using her hands to tease your balls whilst her mouth attended to your shaft.</p><p class="western">You relished the feeling, involuntarily tipping your head back with a deep groan of lust. Her mouth was warm and wet around your dick, her lips pursed around your hard length as she slurped up-and-down, bobbing her head in smooth, arousing motions. The deeper she went the louder her sucks became, your cock getting wet with her spit as she lavished it with wet licks of her tongue, the fleshy appendage teasing you masterfully.</p><p class="western">''Ah...'' On instinct you reached down with your right hand, putting it on the back of your girlfriend's head and pushing her down.</p><p class="western">Risu hummed around your cock, her wet mouth engulfing more and more of your dick until her nose pressed against your pelvis – sending a hot shiver up your spine as she deep-throated you. Without a lick of hesitation she continued to bob her head, making a wet slurp as she slid back up to the tip before pushing herself all the way back down, the tip of your dick sliding down her tight throat with barely any resistance.</p><p class="western">The lewd sensation only turned you on more, aroused by the morning blow-job. Risu seemed to sense your swelling arousal and sucked you off more, her lips sliding along your dick more vigorously – her wet slurps becoming louder too. Her hands weren't idle either, still hefting your balls about or giving them tender squeezes, fuelling the swelling pressure in your cock.</p><p class="western">Thus, you were left unprepared for Risu to slide her lips back up and off the tip of your cock.</p><p class="western">''Haah~'' Risu exhaled, grabbing your cock and jerking you off instead – the saliva on your cock letting her hand slide seamlessly up-and-down your cock, making you groan tightly.</p><p class="western">Her hand slowed down until she was just lightly stroking you, and then finally she let your cock go completely. However any complaints you had died a swift death when Risu shifted up your body, smiling brightly at you even as she straddled your waist – one hand sliding under her skirt. Your eyes laser-focused on her waist and she helpfully pulled the front of her dress up, showing you her simple white panties with a pink bow on the front, her right hand soon tugging the front of her underwear aside to show your her smooth pussy.</p><p class="western">''Now, here we go~'' Risu cheerily declared.</p><p class="western">Then without warning your girlfriend grabbed your cock, guided you to her sex, and then pushed herself down your cock. Wet flesh smothered your sensitive dick on all sides, practically sucking you inside her and eliciting a tight grunt from your throat; pleasure coursing along your length Immediately both your hands went to her smooth hips, your fingers digging into her soft skin as you pulled her down – earning a soft moan of bliss from Risu as she took your cock inside her.</p><p class="western">The saliva wetting your cock eased the penetration and made it practically painless for her, and after only a second of adjustment Risu began to ride you – her insides squeezing your throbbing cock tight as she lifted herself halfway up, only for your girlfriend to push herself all the way back down. She moaned cutely as she managed to take your full length inside, her wet inner walls squeezing you and making it a snug fit, the intensity of the sensation melting your mind.</p><p class="western">''Mn, don't hold back okay~?'' Risu asked you with a cute smile. ''Cum whenever you want~''</p><p class="western">In response you bucked your hips up, hitting her deepest parts with your cock. Risu mewled happily at the feeling and put her hands on your chest, rolling her hips forwards and stirring your cock around her fleshy insides, the sensation making you gasp with pleasure. Your girlfriend giggled at that, her smile seeming so naughty when her eyes were half-lidded, her lips growing closer to your own as she leaned down.</p><p class="western">Finally she closed the remaining distance, kissing you on the lips – seamlessly lifting and dropping her hips at the same time, impaling herself on your shaft. Helping her along you slid your hands around and grabbed her smooth butt, pulling her down your dick just as you pushed your own up, groaning into the kiss as your full length was squeezed by her tight pussy. As if in response Risu brought her hips down with more force, smacking her pelvis down against yours as she took you inside her fully each time.</p><p class="western">''Mmph- haah~'' Risu exhaled as she broke off the kiss, flashing you a cute smile as she leaned back up.</p><p class="western">A mewling moan soon fled her lips as she went back to bouncing on your cock properly, her velvety inner walls gripping your dick pleasurably. You lost yourself in the sensation, leaning back against the pillows as your girlfriend rode you with relentless rolls of her hips, her pelvis smacking yours. You could feel how wet she was, her honey coating your dick in a visible sheen each time she lifted her hips back up, only for her to swallow your cock back up a second later.</p><p class="western">The sight, combined with her prior blow-job and teasing, was quickly pushing you to your limit. Your cock throbbed inside her pussy as her slick insides squeezed you tight, almost begging for you to just blow your thick load inside her. And as if to reinforce that thought Risu began to smack her hips down faster, the lewd sound of slapping skin growing louder and louder until-</p><p class="western">''Nn!'' With a tight grunt, you came.</p><p class="western">Risu let out a deep moan as you came inside her pussy, her hips dropping down and snugly embracing your entire length, milking you for all your cum. She rolled her hips back-and-forth to help coax more of it out, sending hot shocks of pleasure down your cock as she prolonged your powerful orgasm, wringing you dry.</p><p class="western">Soon her movements slowed, and Risu flashed you a breathless, warm smile.</p><p class="western">''Hehe... good job darling~''</p><p class="western">Day 1 of Non-Stop Nut November, done.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">Showering was always a good way to de-stress late in the evening; it was a quiet affair where you could just take the time and think.</p><p class="western">At least, that was how it normally was. You could immediately tell it wouldn't be like that the moment you heard the bathroom door click open, a pair of bare feet padding across the cold tiles and tempting you to turn around, warmth flushing your cheeks as you laid eyes on Risu.</p><p class="western">''Hehe, room for one more~?''</p><p class="western">She was naked; not a shred of clothes on her attractive body. Her long, slim legs were together as she leaned her body forwards, emphasising her medium-sized breasts and with both her arms held behind her back, her skin visible soft. She had one eye closed in a wink, holding the cutesy pose until you slowly nodded – and the moment you agreed with her she skipped up to the shower and stepped until the warm spray, sighing in bliss.</p><p class="western">''So warm~'' Your girlfriend cooed, her bushy squirrel tail twitching happily.</p><p class="western">You smiled faintly, laying your hands on her bare hips. Risu giggled and turned to face you, unabashedly showing you her naked body; your gaze unconsciously sliding from her smiling face down to her soft boobs and smooth slit, soaking in the sight of her nude frame. She was quick to get your attention back onto her face, her left hand cupping your chin whilst her right hand tickled its way down your chest, teasing you.</p><p class="western">A rush of embarrassment shot up your body as her right hand found your cock, curling her delicate fingers around it. Slowly she stroked it, tugging it towards her with each stroke and sending hot bolts of arousal up your gut. In response you moved your hands up to her breasts, tenderly cupping them from below and savouring how soft and plump they felt in your palms, enticing you to grope them.</p><p class="western">''Mm~'' Risu mewled happily, smiling at you with lidded eyes. ''Hehe... it's the second day now, and I haven't made you <em>nut </em>yet...''</p><p class="western">You silently shuddered in response, squeezing her tits. Risu mewled at your touch and got you back by stroking your cock faster, quickly getting you hard – when she got an idea. You could almost see the gears in her mind turning, her eyes brightening and her tail perking up, a mischievous smile quick to curl at her lips. You didn't have to wait to find out what she had planned either; a blush warming your cheeks when she moved her body closer to yours, her boobs nearly pressing against your chest.</p><p class="western">Without losing her playful smile Risu guided your cock to her pussy, pressing the tip against her folds. The angle made it nigh-impossible to penetrate her but her folds still spread apart slightly, arousing you and tempting you to rock your hips slightly, gently thrusting against her pussy. Risu giggled at that, wrapping her left arm up around your neck whilst her right hand guided your cock, allowing you to push the tip against her folds while she jerked you off.</p><p class="western">''Nn... Risu...'' You shuddered, staring into her eyes.</p><p class="western">She looked right back at you, smiling cutely. Then she leaned in and claimed your lips in a kiss, muffling your groans as she got you off, your cock throbbing against her pussy lips. Her lower lips were soft and smooth, enticing you to keep thrusting – the lewd sensation amplified by the hand continually stroking your dick, pushing you against her sex. Her left hand then slid up from the back of your neck up into your hair, massaging the back of your head as she teased you.</p><p class="western">A bolt of warmth quivered along your cock as your girlfriend suddenly stopped stroking you off. However before you could think of asking her to continue she instead guided your cock lower, breaking off the kiss to look you in the eye at the same time – smiling as she guided your cock between her thighs. She shut her thighs around your dick, trapping your cock between her warm flesh and making you shudder.</p><p class="western">''Ah...'' You exhaled, gazing at the squirrel girl before you, her innocent smile not matching her lewd action.</p><p class="western">Swallowing your embarrassment you slid your hands down and grabbed her smooth butt, and began to thrust. Your cock slid between her thighs until your pelvis bumped against hers, prompting you to pull back until just the tip was trapped between her legs. As you pumped your cock between her legs the top of your cock rubbed against her smooth folds, a shiver of lust sparking up your stomach when you realised she was wet, the knowledge turning you on more.</p><p class="western">''Mm... Mn...'' You grunted under your breath as you picked up speed, pleasure pulsing down your cock.</p><p class="western">Risu giggled, leaning her torso back just enough that she could keep looking you in the eye, both her arms wrapped around your neck. Her doughy breasts squished lewdly against your chest, the erotic sensation only making you thrust faster, your pelvis beginning to slap against hers. As if to encourage you Risu clamped her thighs tighter together, mewling when she felt pre-cum smear against her inner-thighs.</p><p class="western">Your breathing got heavier, your cock throbbing against her flesh. Pleasure crept up your erect cock and made you jerk your hips forth faster, slapping your pelvis against hers and groping her ass roughly; digging your fingers into her soft butt. She mewled happily at the roughness, pushing her boobs against your chest and claiming your lips in a kiss, her head tilting slightly to the side mid-kiss.</p><p class="western">''Mm... Mmph...'' She pulled her lips off your just slightly. ''Cum~''</p><p class="western">The simple word worsened the bubbling pressure in your cock, your pelvis smacking against hers faster – until with a gasp you came, jerking your body forth. Risu kissed you deeply and muffled your voice, holding onto you as you wildly kept plunging between her thighs, shooting your cum onto the bath behind her and letting it get washed away by the shower's spray.</p><p class="western">Your thrusts slowed down, and with a gasp you stopped – groaning as you just enjoyed the warmth around your cock, her thighs slick with your cum. You only got to enjoy the lewd sensation for a few moments more before Risu stepped back, giggling at you as she broke off the kiss and batting her eyelashes, giving you a <em>very </em>inviting look.</p><p class="western">''Lemme clean you up now~''</p><p class="western">Without losing her smile Risu got down on her knees, and you groaned as she went down on your cock.</p><p class="western">Day 2, complete.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">The fifth day of November arrived and you did your usual morning routine, soon heading off to the kitchen of your little apartment where Risu was making breakfast.</p><p class="western">Of course, you had barely taken a few steps into the room before you took notice of Risu. Namely, her state of dress. Gone was her sleeping shirt and shorts, and in its place was a white apron – and <em>only </em>a white apron. Her back was to you, revealing the wide straps of her apron and the small bow behind her back, along with her smooth butt – a cutesy hum escaping her as she wiggled her hips, drawing your gaze to her ass.</p><p class="western">Risu then happened to notice you, smiling playfully. She said nothing but you blushed all the same, approaching the small kitchen table and easing yourself down into your seat. The squirrel girl hummed an approving sound and wasted no time in dishing up breakfast, taking the pan off the heat and carrying a plate of hazelnut-spread toast and eggs over, the plate clattering as it was eased onto the hard table, laying her own plate across from you.</p><p class="western">''Hehe~''</p><p class="western">Of course, your gaze immediately left your breakfast as your girlfriend eased herself into your lap, looping both her arms around your neck. You blushed and leaned back a bit, hands unconsciously coming to rest on her naked hips, enticing you to dig your fingers into her soft flesh. She cooed a bit, leaning in close until her breath tickled your right ear, her lips grazing the rim.</p><p class="western">''Take it out.'' Risu asked of you.</p><p class="western">With a slow gulp you obeyed, reaching down and unbuttoning your boxers. Your slowly-hardening cock practically sprung out and Risu giggled, slipping her right hand down and grasping the tip, groping it. She pressed her palm into the tip and tickled the top-half of your dick with her fingers, teasing you – and you groaned when she rolled her hips, allowing you to feel her smooth folds graze your cock, nothing to cover them.</p><p class="western">No words were said. With a playful smile Risu leaned in and claimed your lips in a deep kiss, devouring your groan of arousal as she began to rock her hips more, grinding her pussy against your cock. You shut your eyes and savoured the sensation, intimately feeling her soft folds spread slightly from the motion, fuelling your lust and tempting you to grab her ass, groping it roughly and making your girlfriend moan.</p><p class="western">''Mmph~'' Risu popped her lips off yours. ''Haah~</p><p class="western">Her hands shifted to your shoulders, gripping them as she rolled her hips more vigorously. With nothing to cover her womanhood Risu could easily slide her pussy along your girth, the gentle friction getting you rock-hard and leaving you breathless. She kept her lips close but she didn't kiss you, instead leaning slightly over your shoulder as she focused on moving her hips, her breath teasing your left ear lewdly.</p><p class="western">Then she slowed down. That served as your only warning before she reached down and grabbed your dick, giving your shaft a few quick strokes before aiming it upwards – and you immediately gasped when she plunged herself down, impaling herself upon your rock-hard cock. Predictably she squealed into your ear, her velvety inner walls clenching lovingly around your swollen shaft and melting your mind, your entire focus briefly consumed by the sensation.</p><p class="western">''Ahh~'' Risu's squeal faded into a softer sigh. ''Mm, make sure to cum lots today okay~?''</p><p class="western">Your girlfriend waited long enough for you to grunt an agreement before she put both her hands on your shoulders, and began to move. She lifted herself up until the tip nearly slid out before impaling herself all the way back down, stuffing her tight pussy with your cock..Within just a few bounces she managed to take your entire length inside, her hot insides wringing your dick and her thighs slapping against yours.</p><p class="western">Bolts of lust quivered down your cock, pure lust pooling in your stomach as you enjoyed the sensation. Your hands alternated between guiding her hips up-and-down or groping her butt, your hands soon daringly climbing up her back and sliding around the sides of her apron, going for her breasts. No bra was there to hide them and you groped them greedily, thumbs pressing down on her soft perky nipples and making Risu moan in your face.</p><p class="western">''Mmph~'' Her moan was muffled when you kissed her deeply, bucking your hips up to meet her bounces. ''Mm!''</p><p class="western">Not willing to be outdone Risu rode you faster, moving her hips with swift rolls or quick bounces. Her flesh slapped against yours and your cock was snugly embraced by her slick pussy, her honey leaking down your length and easing the penetration, allowing Risu to bounce on you faster. In response you grabbed her butt and helped her move, lifting her up only to shove her back down in tandem with her hips, allowing you to hit her deepest parts each time.</p><p class="western">With a breathy gasp Risu broke off the kiss, sucking in an audible gulp of air before crashing her lips back against yours. The wild, messy kiss fuelled your arousal and you groaned, jerking your hips up blindly and loving how she gripped your dick, your cock twitching as burning warmth crept up it. As if sensing your swelling orgasm Risu changed to swirling her hips around in circles, stirring your hard length around inside her pleasurably.</p><p class="western">''M-Mm!'' You grunted into her mouth. ''Risu, please...''</p><p class="western">Your lover obliged, breaking off from the kiss and burying her face into your neck – going back to bouncing on your dick. Wet slaps echoed as her pelvis met yours, her arousal evident and encouraging you to buck your hips back up, your hands briefly going for her soft tits before going back to her ass, yanking her down your dick as fast as physically possible.</p><p class="western">And soon, it all became too much. ''Mn!''</p><p class="western">Pleasure raced up your cock and you yanked Risu down your dick, groaning as you blew your load inside her. The squirrel girl cried out into your ear, her pussy squeezing your cock like a fleshy wet vice and coaxing the cum out of you, her thighs slapping against yours as she kept jamming herself down your cock blindly, prolonging your mutual orgasms.</p><p class="western">Gradually Risu slowed her bounces, opting instead to roll her hips – until finally her stamina left her and she moaned, leaning back.</p><p class="western">Out of breath you could only look up at her, your cock throbbing inside her and making Risu moan cutely. Before she then lifted up her apron and showed you her pussy, your milky cum oozing from her folds.</p><p class="western">''Thanks for the meal~''</p><p class="western">Day 5 of Non-Stop Nut November; passed.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">Risu wasn't shy when it came to sex.</p><p class="western">Part of that came down to her natural curiosity; another part down to the fact she liked to please others, and didn't mind doing stuff so long as it meant she could make them happy. This translated into a willingness to do nearly anything during sex, from gentle lovemaking to rough skin-slapping sex that left her with a limp, or from gentle hand-jobs to choking deep-throats.</p><p class="western">However, sleep sex was a new thing.</p><p class="western">Thus, when you found yourself leaning over your sleeping girlfriend, her expression cutely peaceful, you felt a bit odd. The covers felt warm against your back; both of you beneath the sheets and letting you run your eyes over her naked frame. You were just as naked, embarrassing you somewhat, but the fact she was sound asleep meant she wasn't teasing you about said embarrassment.</p><p class="western">Your gaze roamed over her body, from her slim shoulders and plump breasts to her flat belly and slim hips. Her smooth pussy drew your eye, your already-hard cock aching for some attention just by looking at her slit, prompting you to lean back and spit onto your cock, briefly smearing your spit in to use it like lube. You had already spent a good few minutes getting her ready by fingering her and eating her out, so you weren't worried about hurting her.</p><p class="western">''...Mn...'' You swallowed the last of your doubt, grabbing Risu's slim thighs and spreading them apart.</p><p class="western">The covers behind you slid further down your back as you got between your girlfriend's legs, pushing the tip of your dick against her smooth folds – before with a shaky groan you pushed into her. Even in her sleep she was tight, her inner walls lovingly squeezing your intruding cock and tempting you to push in deeper. You planted both hands on either side of her and pushed your hips forth, intimately feeling her inner walls spread for your shaft until the tip bumped against her deepest parts, your pelvis touching hers.</p><p class="western">''Haah, haah...'' For a moment you just stayed there to enjoy the feeling, twitching when her insides clenched and unclenched around your cock, the lewd feeling tempting you to pull half of your cock out – and then promptly plunged it back inside.</p><p class="western">''Mrph...'' Risu mumbled in her sleep, her nose twitching cutely.</p><p class="western">You smiled at that, using your left hand to keep yourself upright whilst moving your right hand to her chest – lustfully grabbing her right breast. She felt so soft and plump beneath your groping fingers that you just couldn't help yourself; eagerly squeezing her breast and gently hefting it about, loving how it felt in your hand. You kept moving your hips at the same time, sheathing your meaty cock into her snug hole with each roll of your hips, your pelvis lightly bumping against hers each time.</p><p class="western">Gradually you picked up speed, fucking your sleeping girlfriend with breathy puffs of air and tight grunts. She gripped your dick whenever you flicked her nipples, enticing you to pinch said nipple between two fingers and tweak it – hissing when she squeezed you tight. However rather than be dissuaded you instead tweaked her nipple more, your cock twitching as you moved faster, the friction of sliding into her sex driving you wild.</p><p class="western">''Haah, haah...'' Your breathing came out in laboured breaths, your pelvis hitting hers harder as you picked up speed.</p><p class="western">Once again Risu mumbled in her sleep, but didn't wake. That fact encouraged you to keep thrusting, stifling a groan as you plunged into her tight vagina over and over again, using her like a sex doll. That thought in particular only added gasoline to the fire inside your gut, your cock sliding into her snug pussy over and over again. The slapping of skin became louder and louder with each thrust, her breasts beginning to jiggle and bounce lightly from the force of your thrusts.</p><p class="western">''Hah...'' You leaned down as much as your position would let you, releasing her breast in favour of supporting your weight – your lips nearly touching her left ear. ''I'm... gonna cum...''</p><p class="western">Just saying that pushed you closer to your limit. It might've been your imagination, but you swore she also got tighter around your dick.</p><p class="western">''Mn, Nn...!'' You leaned back up and slamming your hips forwards, gritting your teeth as the pressure swelled and swelled, your dick throbbing inside her. ''I-I'm- <em>Nn!</em>''</p><p class="western">A harsh grunt escaped your throat and you jammed your dick inside her, gasping – and then moaned as you came inside her, relief flooding your cock. You bucked your hips forth in wild, uneven thrusts, unloading spurt after spurt of cum inside her until you felt it begin to leak out past your dick, your cum acting like lube and letting you savour a few lightning-quick thrusts.</p><p class="western">Until finally the overwhelming pleasure became too much and you had to pull out, panting heavily. ''Haah! Haah, haah...''</p><p class="western">Tiredly you flopped down onto the bed next to her, shivering in the aftermath of your orgasm.</p><p class="western">Day 8 of the month, finished.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">Movie watching was something that you enjoyed doing with Risu.</p><p class="western">Of course, given the month, Risu had decided to pick out a more 'adult' movie to watch with you. At first you assumed it would be a romance movie with some raunchy scenes, maybe even one with a sex scene in it. Naturally, you were completely surprised when she instead put on a straight-up <em>porno </em>on the TV. Not just any porno either.</p><p class="western">
  <em>''Mm~! O-Oh, you're so b-big~''</em>
</p><p class="western">Iofifteen, one of Risu's friends. It was clearly a home-made porno, the camera shaky and often featuring bad camera work, but any such technical aspects were ignored in favour of the sex on screen. The pale-skinned girl was utterly nude, her pussy, ass and mouth stuffed with thick cock as she happily got gangbanged by a bunch of unknown guys, cum already dribbling down her chest and face as she jerked two other guys off.</p><p class="western">You blushed at the lewd sight, swallowing. It was hard not to watch, especially since you had met and talked with Iofifteen in person. Slowly you glanced over at your girlfriend and found her looking at you too, a cutesy smile on her lips – as if watching a porn movie of one of her friends was completely normal.</p><p class="western">''Hehe~'' Risu suddenly giggled – your cheeks warming up when she laid a hand on your clothed cock, revealing your swelling hardness. ''So hard already~?''</p><p class="western">''Hard not to...'' You muttered dryly.</p><p class="western">Risu just giggled again, unzipping your pants. You shivered at the sound, stifling a groan when your girlfriend grabbed your dick and tugged it out into the open, wasting no time in giving you a hand-job. Even though she had given you half a dozen of them over the course of the month so far it still felt incredible, her technique leaving you breathless as she stroked you up-and-down, sometimes tilting your dick to the side to spice things up.</p><p class="western">She smiled at you, cupping your cheek and making you look at the movie again. You did so embarrassedly, face warm as you soaked in the sight of Iofifteen getting creampied in all holes. Cum splattered across her face and made her squeal, cum oozed from her pussy and ass, her white hair was painted with milky splatters; she was utterly soaked in cum.</p><p class="western">At the same time Risu shifted down onto her side with a happy hum. You glanced down at her briefly, panting lightly as she began to kiss the tip of your cock. You laid your right hand on the back of her head and pushed her down a bit, and after a second Risu took the hint – putting her lips on your cock and pushing her head down.</p><p class="western">''Ohh...'' You let out a deep groan of lust, leaning back against the couch.</p><p class="western">The living room was dark around you, the light of the TV the only thing illuminated Risu's face as she bobbed her head up-and-down your cock. Muted wet sounds escaped her mouth; sucks, slurps, gags and slight chokes. You pushed her head down regardless of the sounds she made, fully aware she could handle it and instead savouring the lewd noises she made.</p><p class="western">You shuddered, shutting your eyes briefly and just focusing on the sensations enveloping your cock. Of her lips sliding up-and-down your cock to the saliva that dribbled down it lewdly, or how her tongue curled around your cock and lapped at it from multiple angles. She changed the pace constantly, alternating between deep-throating you with repeated gags and chokes to just sucking you off normally, her soft lips pursed around your cock.</p><p class="western">''Mn...'' A groan fled your throat. ''Risu...''</p><p class="western">A wet suck answered you, prompting you to push her head down in response. Pleasure throbbed down your cock and you gritted your teeth, trying in vain to stifle the low groan that bubbled from your throat; but you still groaned anyway, unable to contain the sound. Risu rewarded you by swirling her tongue around your cock, bathing it in her saliva.</p><p class="western">You hissed when her right hand came around and attended to your balls, jiggling them lightly as she kept giving you head. Her touch was quick but gentle, careful not to hurt you as she teased your sensitive balls. The lewd sensation only heightened the throb that pulsed up your cock, prompting you to push her head down more – groaning under your breath and arching your back as the pressure built and built within you, her wet mouth melting your mind.</p><p class="western">''Ahh... haah...!'' You gasped and gritted your teeth. ''I-I'm...!''</p><p class="western">Lust coursed through you and you bucked your hips up just as you pushed her head down, making your girlfriend choke lightly on your cock. Even then she kept throating you and you kept pushing her head down, restraining your bubbling orgasm for as long as you could, listening to her choke and gag on your cock – saliva wetting her lips and dribbling down her chin.</p><p class="western">''Ghk, gh, k-kh, Mmph, ghk...''</p><p class="western">The endless stream of choking sounds further fuelled the swelling pressure in your cock and you leaned back, barely able to keep Risu's head in your line of sight – until finally the throbbing need in your cock overwhelmed you, eliciting a sharp gasp from your throat as you came.</p><p class="western">You pushed Risu's head down your cock, holding her against your crotch as you bucked and plunged your hips up, practically face-fucking her for a few intense seconds as she happily swallowed your cum. She audibly swallowing between ragged gasps but you were lost in your high, your mind nearly white as you just felt wet suction around your tingling cock.</p><p class="western">Then the moment passed and your orgasm stuttered to a close, making you flop limply back onto the couch – panting and just staring at the ceiling for what felt like a small eternity, your cock twitching in her mouth.</p><p class="western">''Mmph...'' Lips slid up your cock and popped off the tip. ''Tasty~''</p><p class="western">You groaned dazedly in response, eliciting a happy giggle from your girlfriend before the squirrel girl happily cuddled you for the rest of the 'movie'.</p><p class="western">Day 13 of 30, endured.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">Day 17 arrived sooner than you expected. And once again Risu pulled out another trick to tease you with.</p><p class="western">''Does it feel good like this~?''</p><p class="western">You shuddered at the soft voice that breathed itself into your right ear, exhaling a heavy breath as you leaned back against the couch. Without a shred of clothing on you felt the ambient chill in the air, one that was only moderately cured by the equally-naked Risu that hugged your right side – one hand on your erect cock as she jerked you off with smooth strokes of her wrist.</p><p class="western">''Mm... maybe like this~?'' Risu whispered into your ear again, shifting her grip down to the base and stroking you there – each jerk of her wrist short but fast, making a throbbing pressure build near the base of your dick.</p><p class="western">Risu giggled when you groaned, pushing her face in close and kissing your ear. Her tongue extended and then traced the rim of your ear, slowly licking it before going for your ear itself, just teasing you. From so close the slow movements of her tongue made distinctly-lewd squelching sounds; sounds that incidentally sounded a lot like when she blew you. The teasing noise only got you harder; your cock throbbing against her soft palm as she got you off.</p><p class="western">Then her hand slid up, gripping the top-half of your cock. She pushed her palm against the tip and groped your cock a few times before shifting her hand to the side, opting to jerk off the top-half of your cock instead – her movements slower but with a slight angle to them, rolling her wrist each time. You endured it as best you could, but when she was licking your ear so lewdly it was borderline impossible.</p><p class="western">''Do you like it?'' Risu asked, kissing the rim of your ear. ''Well?''</p><p class="western">''Y-Yeah...'' You shuddered; breathing the words out.</p><p class="western">''Good~'' Risu smiled teasingly, pushing her face into your neck and kissing your jugular. ''Are you nearly there?''</p><p class="western">''Yes...''</p><p class="western">A giggle came in lieu of a reply, and with a slight shift of her grip Risu held your dick properly and jerked you off faster. She stroked you from tip to base, constantly moving and giving you no time to calm down and regain some of your lost stamina. You endured the constant stroking for as long as you could but she was too good at it; knowing all your weak points from experience. She teased the veins, she rubbed the tip, she changed tempos; she did everything she could to make you cum.</p><p class="western">And it was working. The pressure swelling inside your cock grew more and more intense by the second, a fiery pressure that begged for release. She coaxed it out, pre-cum glistening across the tip of your dick as she went for your ear again, her tongue filling your ear with the lewd squelching sounds and pushing you closer to your limit.</p><p class="western">''Ah, haah... R-Risu...!'' You tensed up, the pressure mounting-</p><p class="western">-until she slowed down for a dangerous second, and then sped right back up.</p><p class="western">The change in tempo at the last second pushed you over the edge, pleasure rushing up your cock as she relentlessly beat your meat – and with a gasp you came. You bucked your hips up and pumped your cock into her gripping hand, causing most of your milky cum to get between her fingers and utterly coat her hand, what little that escaped past the thumb rubbing the tip dribbling back down your cock.</p><p class="western">With a shaky exhale you relaxed back down onto the bed, gritting your teeth when Risu slowly stroked your hypersensitive cock off; each movement slow but overwhelming in its intensity.</p><p class="western">''Haah, hah...'' You shuddered, watching in great detail as she released your cock; showing you how much cum had coated her hand.</p><p class="western">And then she kissed your cheek. ''Good boy~''</p><p class="western">Day 17, survived.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">While Risu was affectionate and fully willing to pleasure you, sometimes even at the cost of her not reaching her own high, you were still intent on making her feel good too.</p><p class="western">Which is how you found yourself on top of her, kissing her neck ravenously as she mewled beneath you, running her hands over your back. Both of you were completed naked, her plump breasts squishing against your chest enticingly and her legs tangling with your own, the heat of her core apparent when your thigh brushed against it.</p><p class="western">The reminder prompted you to pull back, looking Risu in the eye – relishing the flushed look on her face. She nodded slightly at you and you took the hint, grunting as you shifted up and turned around, straddling her face and leaving you facing her own crotch, 69-style. Risu didn't wait for you to start, one hand grabbing your dick and guiding you to her mouth; prompting you to lower your hips down and penetrate her mouth.</p><p class="western">''Mmph~'' Risu happily hummed around your dick.</p><p class="western">Shuddering you responded in kind, extending your tongue and taking a long lick of her smooth pussy. Risu moaned around your cock lewdly and you shuddered, responding by licking her folds more – smearing saliva along her pussy lips with each stroke of your tongue. Risu told you how she felt about that; her bare legs quivering and squirming slightly as your tongue teased her, enticing you to grab her thighs to hold her still.</p><p class="western">At the same time you pushed your hips down, grunting under your breath as you gently fucked her mouth. The squirrel-girl beneath you replied by grabbing your hips and pulling you down more, deep-throating you and moaning around your swollen cock – the sensation making you shudder deeply, and get her back by pushing your tongue inside her pussy. Her inner walls clenched around your invading tongue but you easily wiggled the wet appendage free, stroking her insides relentlessly.</p><p class="western">''Mmph... Mn~'' Risu's muffled voice sent shivers up your spine, enticing you to thrust down into her mouth a little rougher.</p><p class="western">Idly you ran your hands along the back of her thighs, tickling her legs and making her giggle around your dick – her voice tickling your cock with the vibrations. Her tongue joined in and lapped at the top of your cock lewdly, the upside-down nature of the blow-job making it feel far more lewd than all the prior blow-jobs she had given you this month. Eager to return the favour you serviced her with your tongue too, swirling the wet appendage around her insides, soon tasting her wet honey.</p><p class="western">Deciding to spice things up a bit you pulled your tongue back out, instead pushing two fingers into her sex – shivering at the muffled moan Risu made. You ignored the sound as best you could, focusing instead on pumping your digits into her wet sex and thrusting your hips down, fucking your girlfriend's mouth as you fingered her. Honey coated your digits and tempted you to scissor your fingers apart; causing her legs to buckle and a muffled squeal to tickle your cock.</p><p class="western">''Hah, haah...'' You bucked your hips down more, fucking her mouth. ''Risu...''</p><p class="western">A moan answered you instead. Stifling a groan of your own you licked at her clit, lapping at it a few times before sucking on it, feeling her inner walls tighten around your fingers. Then in a heartbeat you changed tactics, pulling your fingers out and burying your tongue back inside her pussy, eating her out with relentless strokes of your tongue – using your hands to grip and grope her thighs, loving how squishy they felt.</p><p class="western">''Mm, Mn...!'' You pushed your hips down with faster, clumsier thrusts, feeling a creeping throb shift up your cock.</p><p class="western">However you ignored it, focusing instead on eating her out – feeling her insides quiver around your tongue lewdly. However your own orgasm rushed to the forefront of your mind, your girth throbbing inside Risu's mouth – until your girlfriend gave your cock a wet suck and you tensed up, moaning into her pussy as you pushed your cock all the way down into her mouth; unloading thick ropes of cum down her throat.</p><p class="western">Even in the heat of your orgasm, as you bucked and pushed your cock down into her mouth, you didn't forget about her – three of your fingers jamming themselves into her slick pussy and fingering her with rapid intensity. Risu <em>squealed </em>around your cock and her stomach caved inwards, her knees lifting off the bed – before squirts of honey escaped around your fingers as she orgasmed with you, her honey wetting your hand.</p><p class="western">''Haah, haah...!'' You lifted your hips and your cock slipped out of her mouth, allowing a final spurt to hit Risu in the face – not stifling her breathless moan of happiness.</p><p class="western">Day 22, achieved.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">The month was nearly over.</p><p class="western">And of course, Risu wasn't done teasing you – or your cock.</p><p class="western">''Nn...''</p><p class="western">Risu giggled at you, naked as the day she was born and leaving you in a similar state. The squirrel girl was sat on your thighs, her crotch touching yours as she jerked your off, her body so close you could feel the heat of her core against your cock. Her thighs were warm against your waist, and although your own dick partially hid her pussy from sight, you could still catch lewd glimpses when she shifted slightly.</p><p class="western">Your attention shifted however when Risu changed her pace once again, giggling as she slowed her strokes down to an achingly slow pace. You groaned deeply at that, shuddering as she teased you – before she then sped right back up, beating your meat with quick jerks of her wrist. The lewd smacks of her hand against your pelvis rung in your ears, your gaze lingering on your dick before trailing up to her bare tits, savouring the sight of them.</p><p class="western">''Mm...'' Risu lifted her free hand up and grabbed her breast, exhaling as she hefted it about, playing with it. ''You like them an awful lot...''</p><p class="western">You just smiled tightly and squeezed her thighs, making the squirrel girl giggle – her hand relentlessly getting you off. The intense feeling stifled your smile and you groaned, shuddering when she put her thumb down on the tip and rubbed it lots, the added stimulation hastening your end. Still you held back, enduring her hand-job with a clenched jaw. Risu on the other hand was determined to make you blow your load.</p><p class="western">A fact she reminded you of as she leaned forwards slightly, releasing your cock – instead bringing her hand up to her face and drooling into it. Then without missing a beat she dropped her hand back down and grabbing your dick, giggling playfully as she smeared saliva into your cock, getting it nice and wet. The moment it was smeared into your dick she jerked you off once more, only this time her hand slipped and slid along your dick, the friction wet and fast.</p><p class="western">''N-Nn...'' You shivered from the intense sensation. ''Risu...''</p><p class="western">''Hehe~'' The squirrel-girl mischievously giggled, her bushy tail swishing behind her. ''You nearly there~? You can cum whenever you want~''</p><p class="western">You silently shuddered in response, digging your fingers into her fleshy thighs. She slowed her strokes down for a few moments, biting her bottom her lip cutely as she teased your length, eyes locked onto the tip as pre-cum leaked out – and then immediately sped back up and continued jerking you off at full-speed. The change in pace made pressure swell up your cock, the need to cum becoming more and more intense.</p><p class="western">A need that grew more and more intense, your cock throbbing against her hand – until Risu suddenly stopped and sat up, guided the tip to her entrance, and pushed down.</p><p class="western">Wet flesh surrounded your cock, squeezing you tight, and you came instantly. ''<em>Nn!</em>''</p><p class="western">Risu mewled as you blew your load inside her, lips pursed and shivers running through her body as you creampied her – before she blew out a pleased breath, sighing.</p><p class="western">''Good boy...''</p><p class="western">Day 27, surpassed.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">Soon the final day of November arrived.</p><p class="western">And of course, Risu waited until the last hour before midnight to tease you to the bed, stroking you off whilst you pumped your fingers into her. She slipped your clothes off and you peeled hers off, making out with her in a heated flurry of smacking lips until you pushed you head between her legs, eating her out until she reached climax.</p><p class="western">Which is where you found yourself now.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah~! Cumming~!''</p><p class="western">Risu's cute squealed filled your ears a microsecond before her honey gushed from her womanhood, enticing you to hungrily thrust your tongue into her folds more vigorously. She gripped at your head and you dug your fingers into her fleshy thighs, groaning as you kept eating her out – prolonging her powerful orgasm.</p><p class="western">When her spasms began to slow you pulled your tongue back, panting lightly as you sat back. Her fingers slipped free from your hair and went down to your cheeks, wasting no time in yanking your face in close and allowing the squirrel girl to mash her lips against yours – the intensity of the kiss making you immediately groan, deeply kissing her back. She clearly tasted herself on your lips but didn't pull away, instead she kissed you deeper; more passionately.</p><p class="western">''Mmph...'' You shuddered, running your hands up and groping her boobs.</p><p class="western">Risu giggled into your mouth, pulling back from the kiss. With a cheeky wink she wriggled back up the bed and slipped her body beneath the ruffled covers, enticing you to follow suit and slide under the sheets. The squirrel-girl rolled onto her back and you got on top of her, the coolness of the bed sheet pleasant against your flushed skin – but even then your attention failed to leave Risu, watching intently as she spread her pussy open for you.</p><p class="western">No questions needed to be asked. With a grunt you grabbed your cock and rubbed it against her glistening sex, the tip getting wet with her arousal – before with a stifled sigh of pleasure you sheathed yourself inside Risu's pussy. Her velvety inner walls gripped your cock tight and made you shudder, putting both hands on either side of her as you pushed in deeper and deeper – soon bottoming out inside your girlfriend.</p><p class="western">''Ahh~'' Risu mewled cutely. ''Don't hold back, okay~?''</p><p class="western">With a low grunt you agreed, rearing your hips back until the tip nearly slipped out – before swiftly plunging back inside her womanhood. Risu moaned deeply, her chest emphasised when she arched her back and tempting you to shift your right hand to her breasts, groping her right tit and making her flop back onto the bed with a gasp. Any attempts at regaining her breath was foiled as you plunged your cock into her at a steady pace, her slick pussy embracing your cock pleasurably each time.</p><p class="western">Stifling a groan you sped up, thrusting your hips and driving your dick deep into her, relishing how she tightly clenched around your cock. With how wet she was you could bottom out without a hint of resistance, her inner walls parting for your cock and encouraging you to continue pounding her without restraint, smacking your pelvis against hers. Every impact made her plump boobs jiggle about, and even with your groping her right it still bounced about in your grip alluringly.</p><p class="western">''Mm, ah... a-ah~'' Risu shivered beneath you. ''Do it faster...''</p><p class="western">You complied, releasing her doughy breast and putting your hand back onto the pillow beside her head – focusing instead of slamming your cock into her snug sex. An immediate squeal answered you, pleasure written across Risu's face as you gave her the pounding of a lifetime, her lithe legs snaking around your waist and her hands clawing at your bare back, pulling you down flush against her.</p><p class="western">Just feeling her boobs squishing against your chest sent hot shivers running through you, and with a groan you claimed her lips in a deep kiss, muffling her lewd sounds of pleasure as you fucked her into the bed. As if in response Risu pushed her body against you as best she could, begging you to keep fucking her, to bury your shaft deep inside her. You didn't let her down; growling into her mouth as you bucked your hips as fast as physically possible, stuffing her tightening pussy to the brim.</p><p class="western">''Mm!'' Risu mewled hotly, digging her nails in. ''Yes, y-yes~!''</p><p class="western">Pelvises smacked together, wet hotness clenched around your cock, mounds of flesh pushed against your chest. You felt it all in intimate detail, heightening your growing pleasure as you kept driving your swelling cock into Risu, her womanhood getting tighter as she neared her limit. You didn't even try to hold back your building orgasm, just focusing on slamming your cock into her wet hole as fast as you could.</p><p class="western">''Mm! Mm~! Mmph~!'' Risu began to scratch your back. ''Ah, a-ahh~!''</p><p class="western">You buried your face into her neck, exhaling. ''Risu...!''</p><p class="western">Smack smack smack.</p><p class="western">Smack smack <em>shlick.</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Shlick shlick shlick~!</em>
</p><p class="western">Wet slaps replaced smacking skin, your cock throbbed inside Risu's pussy – until finally Risu couldn't take it. She dug her nails into your upper-back, she threw her head back and she <em>squealed </em>your name, bucking her pelvis towards yours as she orgasmed.</p><p class="western">Her fleshy insides squeezed your cock tight and you immediately bottomed out inside her, gasping deeply as you shot long ropes of cum inside her, your orgasm hitting suddenly and with force, nearly making you see spots as you just screwed your eyes shut and slammed your cock into her sex, intimately hearing the wet squelches of your cock entering her hole.</p><p class="western">Cum oozed out past your cock as your thrusts slowed down, your thrusts pushing it back out of Risu's snug pussy until your thrusts ceased altogether, leaving you laying atop her with a groan of bliss, content to just rest for a few minutes.</p><p class="western">A kiss planted itself on your cheek. ''Hah, haah... g-good boy... hehe...''</p><p class="western">You kissed her on the jaw in reply. ''Thanks...''</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">''By the way...'' You breathed out after a minute of silence. ''Why'd you come up with... the idea, anyway?''</p><p class="western">Risu just smiled cheerily.</p><p class="western">''November's when I go into heat, hehe~''</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">''...eh?''</p><p class="western">Non-Stop Nut November, accomplished.</p><p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did briefly contemplate doing every single day of the month, but that'd be like 15k at the very least, and more likely about 25k words long, so I cut some of the days out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>